


【Elsanna】礼物

by Vicky_0609



Category: elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_0609/pseuds/Vicky_0609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	【Elsanna】礼物

“我从来没有想过，有一天你会这样躺在我的身下，Anna。”

Elsa微凉的手滑过Anna布满汗珠的额头，心疼的吻了吻身下人的嘴唇。

“Elsa……”

Anna雪白的双腿攀上了Elsa细嫩的腰肢，讨好般的蹭了蹭Elsa的大腿，一抹银色的水痕留在了Elsa的大腿上。

“Anna……忍一忍好吗？不然你会很难受的。”

Elsa低下头，吻住Anna的嘴唇，小舌轻而易举的进入，Anna的舌头立刻迎了上去，只是接吻而已，就已经让Anna深陷其中。

Elsa的手抚摸着Anna胸前的柔软，红豆在刺激下双双抬起了头，Anna哆嗦了一下而后又陷入泥潭中喘息。

“Elsa……唔”

Elsa完全不给Anna说话的机会，她的手迅速从胸前移到了水泽处，感受到那里已经湿润的不像话了，Elsa撇起嘴角笑了出来。

“你已经准备好了对吗？”

“Elsa……”

“叫姐姐才给你。”

“姐姐……”

“as your wish……”

Elsa细长的手指瞬间进入了Anna湿滑的甬道，里面的嫩肉层层包裹着Elsa微凉的手指，温热的甬道受到冰凉的刺激努力的收缩着，这让Anna感觉到十分新奇。Elsa的手指带领了Anna进入了一个全新的世界。

“姐姐……哈啊……”

Elsa的唇慢慢也来到Anna水润的地方，轻轻的落下一个吻。她将手抽出来的时候，惹得Anna一声轻喘，Anna细嫩的腰还想去追随那带给她快乐的手指。随后没容她多想，Elsa的舌头已经伸入了温热的甬道。

“哈啊……不要……停……停下来……啊……”

Anna哪里受过这样的刺激，瞬间羞红了脸，全身变得滚烫，连带着温热的甬道也慢慢升温，Elsa的舌头带着冰凉的刺激，刺激着Anna的花核，也撩拨着Anna脆弱的神经。终于，那根被紧绷的神经，啪嗒一声，断开了。Anna颤抖着身体，将露水毫不客气的喷洒在了Elsa的口鼻处。

Elsa抬起头，吻上了Anna的唇，将Anna甜美的味道与她自己分享。

“还想要吗？”

Anna很明显还没有满足，尽管腰身已经十分酸软，可还是一刻都不肯消停的蹭着Elsa白嫩的大腿。

“那……你帮帮我好吗？Anna……”

Elsa有些冰冷的嗓音在此刻略带着沙哑，性感的声音在Anna的耳边响起，宛如蛊毒一般让Anna没有办法拒绝。

Elsa将Anna拦腰抱了起来，坐在了自己的腿上。水痕从Elsa的大腿移到了她的小腹。两个人的身体贴的更近了，Elsa饱满的胸脯贴着Anna的柔软，硬挺的红豆由于动作相互摩擦带来别样的刺激。

Elsa调整着自己的姿势，终于将自己同样吐露着露水的花瓣贴上了另一处的水润。Elsa小心的挪动着腰肢，惹得Anna阵阵娇喘。从未有过的体验让她觉得刺激又羞耻。

随后，咕吱咕吱的水声在这个静谧的空间里响起。

“姐姐……哈啊……慢……慢一点啊……”

刚刚泄过一次身的Anna此刻完全贴在了Elsa的身上，已经酸软的腰肢还是不由自主的配合着Elsa的动作，追随着那让她攀上云端的快感。

感觉到Anna好像快要到达巅峰，Elsa加快了自己的动作。

“好妹妹……等等姐姐……嗯……”

于是，在Elsa一次又一次努力的贴合后，两个人同时颤抖着抱在了一起。快感将两个人迅速淹没，Elsa重新吻上了Anna粉嫩的嘴唇。

Elsa的手再一次抚上了Anna的水润。

“不……不要了……”

Anna疲惫的闭上了眼睛，嘴里嘟囔着含糊不清的话语。

Elsa发出一声轻笑，小心的揉着那被折磨的有些红肿的唇瓣。Anna被揉的很舒服，不一会儿呼吸就开始变得平缓。Elsa将Anna腿间的晶莹擦干净后，将已经昏睡过去的Anna抱在了怀里。

“Thank you，Anna……”

温热的气息铺洒在Anna的耳朵旁，弄的Anna痒痒的，她循着本能往那微凉的身体靠了靠，Elsa在Anna的额头落下一吻。

“I love you。”


End file.
